A connector used for electrically connecting with a circuit board has been known (refer to Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
As a related art, a connector for connecting a flexible printed board, which is a resin board with a wiring film formed thereon, with a wiring layer of a circuit board has been known.
The connector is arranged between the wiring film of the flexible printed board and the wiring layer of the circuit board and includes an anisotropic conductive material which is conductive in the thickness direction but not conductive in the plane direction, and an elastic member which presses the flexible printed board against the circuit board at a position where the anisotropic conductive material is arranged.
In the related art, there have been proposed various kinds of connectors used for electrically connecting with a circuit board.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-24299
None-Patent Document 1: SSF-8662 Specification QSFP+28 Gb/s 4X Connector (Style A) Rev. 2.1, SFF Committee, May 21, 2012